


Thranduil Haiku

by orphan_account



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Attempt at Thranduil haiku after the loss of his wife.





	Thranduil Haiku

Golden light in the forest  
when the world had begun.  
Only my son.


End file.
